When a data combination satisfying a predetermined condition is retrieved from a set of data, all of a plurality of data combinations are created and the data combination satisfying the predetermined condition is found from the plurality of created data combinations and is output.
When the number of data included in the set of data is large, the total number of data combinations increases, which requires much time for processing.
A related technique is disclosed in, for example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2009-208904.